Midnight Romeo
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: full summary inside-Amu transfers from Seiyo Hight to Midnight High and before she does,she gets a Cat Chara. What happens when she meets Ikuto? Will he save her from the Cool N' Spicy-ness will love bloom? Romance, Humor, and Drama.
1. New Day, New Way

**Moona: Another Amuto story~! X3**

**Amu: Damn you.**

**Ikuto: Aw, Amu! Don't be so mean! You know you love me!**

**Amu: N-No I d-don't you c-cat eared p-pervert!**

**Ikuto: Sure you don't. (sarcasm intended)**

**Moona: Enjoy this story!**

_Summary: On September 24__th__, a beautiful baby girl was born. She had silky bubblegum pink hair, and shining gold eyes. Her name was Hinamori Amu. In the summer of 2008, Amu received four Guardian Characters. Ran, the athletic one; Miki, the artistic one; Su, the cooking and cleaning chara; and Dia, the one who practically knew her future. But when her family transfers Amu from Seiyo High, to Midnight High, she receives another chara. It was a Neko (aka- cat) Guardian Character. The new Chara's name was Mizuki. What will happen when Amu finds out the reason she got the Guardian Character?_

~*Amu's POV*~

'_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P Ditty. Got my glasses I'm out the door go-'_ (Tik Tok by KeSha) I slammed my fist on the alarm clock, and broke…again.

"Get up Amu-chan! Up, up, up!" Ran cheered, doing the 'Wake Up' dance.

"You have school today, desu~!" Su said. I groaned.

"Today's your first day at a new school, Amu-chan," Miki said. I groaned again. Why me?

"Get up, Amu-chan," Dia called.

"Hey! Can't a cat get a bit of sleep here?!" Mizuki called.

"I agree," I stated. Suddenly my door burst open, only to reveal my little sister, Ami.

"Get up, one-chan!" Ami said. Ugh…now I _have _to get up. She'll never leave me alone until I do.

Once I got up, I grabbed my new uniform. It was a white blouse, a black blazer, a blue tie, black shoes, and a blue plaid skirt. I added black knee highs and I put two blue X clips in my hair. I liked my old uniform more. I was the same thing but in red. I walked downstairs, and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Ne, Amu-chan, it's your first day at a new school!" kaa-san squealed. I groaned.

"Don't remind me," I said. I walked out the door, book bag in hand, and chara's following.

"Have a good day, Amu-chan!" my tou-san exclaimed. I nodded, and kept walking.

"Are you excited Amu-chan?" Dia asked.

"No," I said. Why would I?

"Do you want to character change on different subjects?" Ran asked.

"Sure," I responded. Why not?

"Amu-" Miki started, but I saw some guys bullying a kid. I sighed and walked up to them.

"Hey ki-" one of them started, but then looked over to me.

"What do you want?" the second one asked.

"Out of my way. You're blocking the sidewalk," I said, my cool n' spicy attitude coming out.

"Who do you think you are?" the first one asked.

"Hinamori Amu," I stated.

"Let's go Riioku. She seems like trouble," the second one said.

"Yeah, I agree Sotashi," Riioku said to Sotashi. I started walking away, leaving that kid in the alley. When I was crossing the street, about to walk in the school I heard a noise, and I looked to my right side.

"Amu-chan! Watch out!" Ran, Miki, Su and Dia shouted. My eyes widened, I suddenly character changed with Mizuki, and I jumped in the air. When I landed, I saw everyone staring at me. Crap. They saw my cat ears and tail!

_____Ikuto's POV_____

When I was almost to school, I saw a girl with pink hair. She was about to be run over!

"Amu-chan! Watch out!" I heard four little voices call. I looked closer, and the girl appeared to have five Guardian Characters! Impossible! I saw black cat ears and a tail pop on her and she jumped in the air.

"Arigato, Mizuki!" the girl thanked.

"No problem, nya~!" 'Mizuki' sounds and looks just like Yoru! Except Mizuki has dark blue hair, golden eyes, black ears, tail and paws, and instead of a white cross connected to the shirt, Mizuki had a blue X.

"Ikuto, nya~! That Chara looks just like me!" Yoru exclaimed, floating over to the girl. Crap! I have to follow now.

I tapped the girl on the shoulder. She looked up, and so blue met gold.

"Hai? Is he yours?" the girl asked, pointing to Yoru talking to her Chara's.

"Yeah. I'm Ikuto, and you are?" I said.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. These are my five chara's Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Mizuki," Amu said.

"Well, that's Yoru," I said, pointing to Yoru. Amu smiled up at me.

"So, you're new?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll show you to your classes, can I see you schedule?" I asked. She nodded, and handed me her papers.

"It seems that we have all the same classes, Amu," I said. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"It's nice to know at least one person now," she said. This girl's pretty nice.

"Amu-chan, what about your Cool N' Spicy attitude?" I heard Ran whisper. Huh?

"I'll use it in classes," Amu replied softly.

"Can you should me homeroom?" Amu asked.

"Sure," I said.

When we reached our homeroom; the third year's room 5-C; everyone looked at Amu. I saw the boys staring in awe and the girls too. After all, Amu looks like a petite angel. She looks just like a doll.

~*Amu's POV*~

Why must they stare?  
Why must they stare in AWE?

Why must they be normal looking, and I look like a freak?

Where is the teacher?  
I saw Ikuto go to his desk, and the teacher then walk in.

"Konichiwa class! As you know, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

Here comes "Cool N' Spicy."

"Why?" I asked. The students gasped.

"Because no one knows you!" the teacher reasoned. I sighed.

"Yo," the students start squealing and shouting "Cool N' Spicy!"

"The name's Hinamori Amu, you don't need to know anything else," I said.

"Well, Ms. Hinamori-san, please sit next to Ikuto. Ikuto, raise your hand," the teacher said. Ikuto raised his hand high, and I walked over, and sat to the right of him. Crap.

____Ikuto's POV____

_Now _I know what Ran meant by "Cool N' Spicy."

What's wrong with this girl?  


* * *

**Moona: Ending there! I know what to call this! "Midnight Romeo!"**

**Amu: ?**

**Ikuto: I like it.**

**Mizuki: Review, nya~!**


	2. Die Another Day

**Poison-chan: Sorry about all the long waits guys!**

**Amu:: On to the story**

**Ikuto:: Moona / Poison does not own us.**

_**Chapter 2 – Die Another Day**_

~* Amu's POV *~

This is terrible, horrible!

It's… it's… just… _wrong!_

I showed a bit of my real self to that- that!

Ikuto guy! GAH!

"Ms. Hinamori," the teacher said, "What is _m_ x 56 + 1, 498 when the answer is 1, 754?"

"Psh," I started, "200."

Everyone stared at me. What? That was simple! It's like… sixth grade math!

"Hai, Ms. Hinamori!" the teacher exclaimed. We were no longer in homeroom as you can tell. We moved to math.

The teacher left me alone for the rest of that period. Ikuto was in this class, right next to me. My chara's were being loud and noisy, cheering me on.

"Shut up," I whispered to Ran. She nodded and told the others to quiet down too. Mikoru was staring at Ikuto and Yoru in wonder. Miki stared at Yoru in awe, while Yoru was sleeping on Ikuto's desk. Su was thinking about new deserts to make and Dia was muttering things of the future. I got out my red iPod and put on the song "Die Another Day," by… hm… it seems that I forgot the artist. Oh wait… it's… Madonna! That's it!

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no._

That was the first line.

It made me think of myself and my… parents.

_I'm gonna keep this secret. _

Another line somewhere in the song.

The Humpty Lock is what I thought about. I stole… well, I didn't _steal _it I got it from my grandmother who stole it. So, _I _didn't steal it.

I felt a tap at my shoulder, so I looked up.

_It was Ikuto._

"Class is over," he said. I nodded, got up, and walked out of the room. While walking down the empty hallway, I saw my parents.

_My adoptive parents._

My real parents died of some unknown reason, but I knew what happened.

_Someone killed them._

"Hello, Amu, dear," my adoptive mother said. She had long ugly orange hair and hateful green orbs. She is a really ugly lady, and her name is Hikari Mina. Mina wore an ugly orange sun dress, orange flats, and orange earrings.

My honey gold eyes widened in fear.

"What wrong, _dear?_" my 'father' hissed at me. His name was Hikari Hojo. He had short unruly black hair and shimmering yet hateful purple eyes. Hojo wore a black suit, and light black dress shoes.

I stayed silent.

Suddenly, my mother's hand struck my right cheek. I held it in pain.

"Answer your father!" Mina shouted at me. I let go of my cheek. I stayed quiet, tears threatening to fall. This time, the back of my father's hand struck my right cheek.

He added my pain and pressure then I could have ever imagined. I heard the loud echoing of the impact. I fell to the floor from the force.

The tears started to flow.

_And they wouldn't stop._

I could feel someone watching from the corner. And I didn't stop or yell at them.

_I wanted them to see._

Not me crying, I wanted them to see how my so called adoptive parents.

"Amu-chan…" my Guardian Character's cried silently for me. I smiled at them. My mother suddenly kicked my stomach, sending flying into the wall. My eyes widened, and I started coughing up blood.

_I'm useless… why can't I stand up for myself?_

"You're weak, Amu! You can't even defend yourself!" my mother called. I cried so hard, I thought I was crying blood. My father landed a kick to my face, I stopped moving.

_I can't… feel my body…_

"Character Change," Mikoru whispered, tears in her honey golden eyes. When my mother came to land a slap on my face, I bit her hand so hard, it almost started to bleed. I heard her cry in pain.

"You little witch!" my father shouted. He tried to land a punch on me, but I slid through his legs, and tried to run, but he grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall.

I let out a blood curling, eat splitting, bone chilling scream out. It was so loud, it even hurt my ears. Mikoru and I stopped the Character Change, and Ran switched in so that I could run. I ran as fast as I could go. Of course with the help of Ran. Soon though, I collapsed.

"AMU!" I heard someone call out. I waited to see who it was. I felt someone kneel next to me, and I also felt a pair of strong arms pull me up to a hard chest. I opened my eyes a bit and I was surprised. It was Ikuto!

"Amu-chan!" my chara's cried. I smiled weakly at them.

"I'll be f-fine… d-don't you w-wo… rry…" I said before passing out.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto shout.

_Don't leave me here…_

_Don't let me… die. _

*In Amu's Head*

It was dark.

I was tired and weak.

Then… light appeared.

_Amu-chan!_ A voice squeaked.

"A-Ami?" I asked. Suddenly, my bright golden eyed sister appeared. She died along with my parents though…

"Amu-chan!" Ami screeched, hugging me. Her short light brown hair bounced while she ran. I was crying. Two silhouettes of people appeared. Then they cleared. One was a female with dark brown hair and glasses protecting her brown – gold eyes. The other one was male and he had brown hair as well and his eyes were closed, due to him smiling so much.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?!" I asked in disbelief. They smiled and nodded.

"Amu-chan!" dad exclaimed.

"I'm amazed by how much you've grown," mom admired.

"Mom… dad!" I cried. I held my heart in pain.

"Stop!" I commanded.

"Stop what, onee-chan?" Ami asked.

"STOP LYING TO ME! You all are dead! Gone! You've left me in this world of heart ache and pain!" I cried out. They disappeared and I fell to the ground.

"Why?! Why me!?" I screamed. Suddenly I started to hear the song "Disturbia" by Rihanna.

"_**AMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**_

**Poison:: Oooooooh, now what could that be?**

**Amu:: One of my Guardian Ch-**

**Poison:: Shush!**

**Ikuto:: -sigh- Review please**


	3. Of Dreams and Possible Stalking?

**Moona: Sorry for the wait!**

**Amu: WTF was with the last chapter? It made no sense! My parents and Ami were ALIVE in the first chapter!**

**Moona: I'll explain in the chapter =3= Sorry for all the confusion guys!**

**Amu: *sighs* Enjoy, she owns nothing**

~* Amu's POV *~  
"_**AMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**_ I heard someone call. I sprung up and started panting.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Ran exclaimed, floating up to my face. I panted and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I looked around.

'This must be the nurse's office . . .' I thought to myself, 'But the question is, why am I here?'

Mikoru looked at me with large worried eyes, "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

I sighed and nodded, "But it was different this time . . ." I replied, remembering that Ikuto was in it. I've always had a fear of losing Ami and my parents. That's why I've had that same dream for years now. But this time, Ikuto was in it, and I barely knew him.

"So," a voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over, only to see Ikuto sitting in a chair, not too far away from me. My eyes widened.

"Ikuto . . ." I muttered in surprise, "Are . . . are you the one that brought me here?"

Ikuto smirked, "Yeah, you passed out during class. The teacher told me to bring you here."

I blushed lightly in embarrassment and looked away, "T-Thanks . . ." I whispered. Mikoru and Miki looked between Ikuto and I, a smirk of their own forming on their faces. They looked at each other and nodded. Ran, Su and Dia looked at them in confusion, but then Dia looked like she noticed the same thing the other two did. She grinned and whispered something to Ran and Su, making them grin as well.

"So . . . are you okay now?" he asked, still smirking. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"I-I'm just fine," I muttered, before feeling Mikoru sitting on my head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Mikoru floated off and stuck her tongue out at me. I gaped and tried to catch her. She floated to the side, making me fall on Ikuto.

Oh God . . .

~* Normal POV *~

Mikoru high fived all Amu's Guardian Characters with a huge grin. They watched Amu and Ikuto. Yoru suddenly floated over next to the others.

"Why did you guys do that, nya~?" Yoru asked. Mikoru grinned.

"Nothing you need to know about, Yoru, nya~" she smirked at the end. They looked back over to Amu and Ikuto, only to see Ikuto surprised, his eyes wide and Amu looking up at him with wide honey golden eyes, her face almost completely red. Ikuto suddenly smirked and hugged her close to him. Amu gasped a bit, her cheeks growing a deep and dark shade of crimson red. She struggled in his grasp.

"H-Hey! L-Let go of me you Baka Hentai Neko Cosplayer!" Amu exclaimed, making Ikuto chuckle. Amu fell on her butt and squeaked. She pouted and pointed at a laughing Ikuto.

"Y-You're so rude!" she exclaimed. Ikuto kept laughing and Amu got up off of the floor and grabbed her stuff, her Guardian Characters following. Ikuto looked up at her, Yoru floating over to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. She looked back at him, and it sounded like she snorted.

"Home," she said blankly before heading home. Ikuto looked after her. He smirked.

"Too bad I know where you live," he murmured before grabbing his stuff and heading to the principal's office.

**Principal** was written on the door in bold symbols. Ikuto opened the door and put a hand up.

"Yo," he greeted before closing the door. A man identical to Ikuto looked up from his papers.

"Hello, Ikuto," he greeted, "What do you need?"

Ikuto looked at the man, "I need an address."

The man rose a fine blue brow, "Who's?"

"Hinamori Amu," he replied simply. The man grabbed a file and handed it to Ikuto.

"Here," he said. Ikuto smirked.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later, son."

"Yeah, see ya later dad."

As he walked out he looked down at the little sign on his desk before he walked out of the door.

Yes, indeed it read:

_**Tsukiyomi Aruto**_

**Moona: Sorry that it's so short! **

**Ikuto: Please just be glad she tried . . .**

**Moona: Yeah, what he said. Please review and give ideas if possible! :D**

**Signed with Love,**

**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx**


End file.
